Game of Arcana
by Claude Sapphire
Summary: This story is based on La storia della Arcana Famiglia. Most character is original and only the part about Arcana cards is based on the anime. This is my first time writing a story so I hope all of you will enjoy it. I will be posting chapter 2 and the rest of the chapters on my blog. helloimct(.)blogspot(.)sg
1. Prologue

**I'll be posting this story on my blog from chapter 2 onwards. If you want to continue to read, you can read it on .sg/ Do note that I will not publish this on a fixed schedule and you can anticipate for a new story by the end of September or the start of October as I'm currently having my exams now.**

#01 - Prologue

_There was once a legend about Arcana cards. The story about the cards was told to me when I was still a child. I was told that everyone related to my family in terms of blood ties are all contracted with an Arcana card, in another words, a host of a card. This legend is real until recently..._

"My lady, please don't run in the house. It's very dangerous. Please be careful from now on." One of the servants in this house reprimanded Dani as she ran in the house..._ This place is so not fun... How I wish I'm still a small kid in that house... I know why Sebastian called me back... After all, Ciel is..._ Dani ran towards Ciel's bedroom.

Ciel is Dani's mother. Dani's real biological mother. Ciel was born to be a suitable host for the cards. After all... Only those with the blood of the first host of the World is suitable. Most relatives of Ciel is born with the blood of the first host of the World in their body... They are the descendants of Jun, the first host of the World. Jun was unexpectedly the one that found the Arcana cards when she was touring around the world looking for rare artifacts. Arcana cards was one of the rare artifacts that she found.

"Ritchie ! How is Ciel ?! Will she..."_ Die was what I wanted to say but... I'm afraid that by saying die I will make Sebastian hate me. Everyone already lost their Arcana powers and to ask if Ciel will die will just hurt them more... All of them are so used to having Arcana powers that they are still depressed after losing the power for at least half a year. _Dani was called back half a year ago when everyone just started to have their Arcana powers abandon them.

"Dani, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to Ciel and call her mother or mummy. What do you think is the reason your father, Sebastian called you back ? It was so that after Aunt Ciel recovered, she can spend all her time with you together with Uncle Sebastian. She is just sleepy so don't worry so much and go out with Alvin."

_Alvin is my classmate. I like him since a long time ago but he like Angeli, our classmate since two years ago. Alvin is a very kind yet stubborn person. He is kind because there was the incident with Luka. Luka is my relative but he told me not to talk to him... I was very sad about that and it was near his birthday too. I prepared a present for him but I have no courage to give it to him after all he is never the type to come to my house unless Ciel called him and he was angry at me for talking to him... Alvin knew all this and he helped me to convey my feelings to Luka. All thanks to Alvin, me and Luka is super close like siblings._

"If you say so... I will change my clothes and then go out... Rit, please look after Ciel." Dani was extremely sad that Ritchie cared so much about her that he will not let Dani do anything tiring and make Dani depend to him... _I hope that one day Rit will fall sick and depend on me instead of me depending on him every time. I really want to be of some help to Rit and the rest in this family..._

"Wait Dani. Here, something from the dean."_ A letter ? The dean only use a letter to contact me when it's something important. Let's see..._

"Fivifotne loeno joueilyou aatetiohe idaeieoan wlorkorti chtroorom Dean, 12/07/12"

_If I cancel away the purple color alphabets since the dean hate purple, it should be..._

"Fifth teen July at the dean work room Dean, 12/07/12"

_So what the dean means is fifth-teen July, meet at the dean's room in her school at noon..._


	2. The Dean

Hello everyone. Chapter 2 is already posted on my blog h()e()l()l()o()i()m()c()t.b()l()o()g()s()p()o()t.s()g I hope all of you will go and read it on my blog.


	3. Bye :) Re-writing :)

Hi everyone, I'm having writers' block so I have decided to re-write the whole story. Don't worry there won't be much changes except the characters.


End file.
